


Once in a Lifetime

by tuggoffelees-is-canon (penny_a_word)



Series: Tuggoffelees week [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, It keeps getting longer, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, im a basic hoe, still dont know ow many chapters, this is now long form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_a_word/pseuds/tuggoffelees-is-canon
Summary: Its the first week of classes, and Mistoffelees is about to be introduced to a whole Idiot...A cute idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Plato/Victoria (Cats), various and sundry past relationships
Series: Tuggoffelees week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701913
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. This Must Be the Place

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'm trying to be good and motivate myself to write while i feel i'm up to it, and this quarantine got me goin crazy, so this is a dumb college AU drabble that i may or may not continue...

This wasn’t his first rodeo. Misto had been taking classes in so many disciplines over the last few semesters that there wasn’t a single building on campus he hadn’t had a class in. The building his psych 101 class was scheduled in was also the building where he’d had his lit classes and the one remediary summer math class. It was on a new level though. That was interesting. He was early, there were only two other students. That was pretty normal. He slid into the center seat in the front row, shoving his dance bag under his chair and setting his backpack on the desk to his right. His phone pinged. 

Victoria’s boyf

wat room r we in?

103

yea but where… 

I can’t find it

lowest level to the right 

across from the bathroom

oof

Misto looked up at the door. It was maybe a minute before Plato walked through, throwing up a resigned peace sign. Misto shook his head. 

“You just gonna take up two seats in the front like that?”

“No one’s here yet, I’ll move it eventually”

“Okay”

He sat in the row behind Misto, cattycorner.

“Do you want to sit here?” he gestured to the seat his bag still occupied. “I can move my shit”

“Bitch naw, I don’t sit in the front row.”

“Okay.” Misto took out his phone. There was still a good chunk of time before class would start. He was interrupted.

“Have you had this teacher before?”

“No.”

“Oof.”

There was no response to follow that, so Plato took out his phone and texted Victoria.

Viccy <3

Does ur bro hate me

No why?

we hav class togethr n he 

wont talk to me

He’s just a dick.

oof

Don’t worry about it, 

he’ll start talking to you after 

He decides everyone else in 

the class is an idiot.

ok

(heart emoji)

Plato put his phone down. More students had started filing in, filling up seats. Misto was getting a glare every few seconds because of his backpack. Plato giggled to himself as Misto grabbed his bag and stowed it on his own desk, shrinking into himself a little. Maybe he wasn’t the worst. Plato had been dating Victoria for almost a year now, and Misto hadn’t seemed very interested in building a friendship. They would hang out in a group, but that was pretty much the extent of their interaction until now. 

Misto’s phone pinged again. He turned it to silent and read the text.

Victoria

Don’t be a dick to my boyfriend.

what did i do???

I’ll fuck you up.

WHAT DID I DO

Just be friendly. 

sure

He put his phone away just as the teacher walked through the door. He wasn’t sure what to think. He’d heard that this was the actual worst professor to take this class with only after it was too late. At least there was a friend in the class.

“Hello class! My name is Skimbleshanks, you can call me Skimbleshanks, or professor, but I don’t prefer it. I’m not a big fan of roll, so I'm gonna pass around a paper, put your name on it and pass it back.” He fumbled around in his bag for a minute before turning to Misto, one of only two students in the front row. “Would you start a piece of paper? Just send it around the room, notebook paper’ll be fine.”

Misto scribbled his name at the top of the sheet, tore it out, and passed it to the other student in the front row. 

Skimble began again, introducing the syllabus. Which was online. And uploaded a few minutes before class, apparently. Misto pulled it up on his phone. This was gonna be fun. He shot a quick glance at Plato, who already looked lost. 

They were halfway through the syllabus when the door swung open. Some idiot was 20 minutes late to the first class. 

Tugger was trying his best to be quiet, kind of. Yeah, he was late, but when was he not? He scanned the room really quick to find an empty seat. None in the back. He caught Plato’s eye. Thank god, he knew someone, and there was a seat right in front of him. Not ideal, but he could make it work. He threw himself down in the seat in front of Plato’s.

Misto was regretting moving his backpack.

Plato smiled at Tugger, nodding as he found his seat. 

Skimbleshanks cleared his throat. “You missed roll, make sure you check in with me after.”

“For sure.” He snap-finger-gunned the professor.

By the time Skimbleshanks had talked through the syllabus there were only 15 minutes left of the class time. “Alrighty, Last note before we’re done today. I want everyone to find a little group, exchange numbers, get pally. We’re going to be working in groups a bit, so I want us all in groups today. Find your friends, make new ones, whatever you like, we're social animals, we're gonna learn that way.”

Plato looked at Misto. Tugger also looked at Misto. 

Misto looked scared. “So do you know each other?”

“Yeah!”

“Of course. Sorry, This is Tugger, My ex.” 

“Oh! Victoria said you were still good friends, that’s cool.” he turned to Tugger “Nice to meet you, I’m Misto.” He reached out his hand, and Tugger slap-shook it in that very ‘bro’ way.

“Cool, nice to meet you, Misto.”

By the time they exchanged numbers and such, most of the other students had vacated the classroom. The three stood up to leave, and were almost out the door when Misto caught a glimpse of Skimbleshanks chatting with a student.

“Don't you have to check in with the professor?”

Tugger sighed. “Yeah, fuck.” He headed back inside.

“Oof.” Plato stopped a bit down the hall. “I’m gonna wait for Tugger, see you next class I guess.”

Misto had so many questions, now that they were out of class. “I’ll wait. I’ve got nothing better to do.” He stopped for a second. “So… Your ex?” He wasn’t sure if this was a polite question, but they seemed to be on pretty good terms.

“Oh! Yeah.” Plato was happy to explain. “We were good friends in highschool and had a thing, but we both got over it pretty quick, and it wasn’t worth ruining a perfectly good friendship for. It’s just funny to introduce ourselves as exes.” Tugger was too much for him as a significant other. Their friendship was a much better fit. “I’m pretty settled as a person, I don't think he knows what he wants.”

“That tracks.” Misto wasn’t surprised. Tugger seemed a bit unfocused. 

Tugger made it out of the classroom and joined them. “Skimble’s got it out for me already. This is gonna be one hell of a class. What’s up?”

“I was just explaining our past to Misto.”

“You make it sound so deep, man. I was just more than you could handle.”

“Still are, buddy.”

“Ouch.” Tugger smiled warmly. “I got class on the other side of campus, gotta blast. Say hi to your girlfriend for me Plato.” He winked, and turned to Misto, “See you Thursday.” He ran off.

“Yeah, I see what you mean. Does he know Victoria?” Misto Asked.

“Not really, He’s just a tease.”

“Good.”

“He’s not bad, he’s just a flirt.”

“Sure.” Misto narrowed his eyes, incredulous.

“You’ll like him once you get to know him. I swear.” Plato was sure of it. “I also have class in a bit, but I'm starving, so I've gotta get food. Wanna join me?” Maybe this would be a good opportunity. Maybe he could make friends.

“No, Thanks though, I've got homework.” 

It was worth a try. Plato waved. “See you Thursday.”

“Bye.” Misto waved. He walked toward the performing arts building. Maybe Vic was out early. He pulled out his phone. 

Pouncival

Dude

what’s up

First class was wild.

Plato’s in it

and his ex apparently

WILD………….

Wbu?

i’m good 

first week is always easy

wanna come over

ye

………….

he was pretty

whomstdve?

plato’s ex.

(eyes emoji)

(gun emoji)

you brought it up 

so

so you don't care? 

or you do?

im confused

I don’t wanna care

(eyes emoji)

He’s stupid

(weary emoji)

And you ARENT moronsexual

I changed my mind

I’m not coming over anymore

Bwahahahahaha

I changed my mind again

I’m going to come over

and kick ur ass


	2. Everything's Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misto learns some things from Munkustrap during a pre-test study sesh. He's also invited to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got longer than i thought it would be, so i decided to throw an extra chapter in here. I will be fulfilling the day 2 prompt in (hopefully) a few hours, but this is intermediate.

It had been a few weeks since classes started. Misto was well settled into the routine of homework and classes. It wasn't bad. He had been pretty consistent his first few semesters at knocking his gen eds out of the way, but he still had no clear idea of what he wanted to do with his life. Big whoop, who did? Victoria. Gross. At least Pouncival was stuck in the same boat. Not even halfway through the semester and he was already in existential crisis mode. He sighed and resigned himself to study for the midterm. 

He had decided in early registration to take a criminal justice class for fun. It was one of those topics that vaguely interested him, and he figured he could coast through easily enough. He had been excited on the first day of class to learn that he had a friend, though. He and Munkustrap had had a total of three classes together, an intro to theatre class, a dance class, and now criminal justice. It seemed odd at first to meet outside of the performing arts building. But apparently Munkustrap was a double major. Pre Law  _ and  _ Theatre arts. Who does that? “Hey Munk!”

“Hiya Misto.” Munkustrap was always happy at this time of day. It was his last class, and after working mornings and attending three classes he could go home and sleep. Besides, criminal justice was his favorite academic class this semester. “Wanna go over the notes?”

“Sure! I was a bit distracted last week so mine are shitty, sorry.” MIsto pulled out his notebook.

Munkustrap was the type of person who always tried to make everything a little better. So, he wasn’t super close with Misto, they’d had a few classes together but it's not like they talked about their lives. Misto seemed vague about his personal details on purpose, too. That didn’t stop Munkustrap from jumping on the topic.

“Anything you want to talk about, bud? I’m always down to listen.”

“Thanks.” Misto hadn’t realized that was an option. He changed the subject back to class.

They spent a good half hour looking over terms, and memorizing, and quizzing each other, until they’d caught up to the current chapter. They both looked at the time and realized they still had an hour to kill. 

“Oh. Wanna get a snack?”

“Sure.” Misto threw his stuff in his backpack and the two walked toward the student store.

There was a minute of silent walking, but Misto couldn't stand it for long. “It's just...”

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

Misto began again “This semester seems like it's the first time I've ever had trouble with a class.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, school is easy, I'm smart, I don’t usually have to try very hard, but this class is driving me up the wall.”

“Our class? or...”

“No, I love this class. Have you ever had Skimbleshanks?”

“Say no more. I had him for intro to bio. It was miserable.”

“He has no structure! I know I should be doing fine, but there’s no way I can be sure! I’m going crazy. He doesn’t require anything from us! And the worst part about it is that no one else in the entire class seems to care! They're all just happy that there are no due dates and no defined homework, and no one seems to do the reading. I don't even know if the reading is necessary because the lectures are so off topic! That and all his analogies use trains for some reason? It’s so confusing!”

“Yeah.”

“And then there's the ‘group project’. First week of class he says find a group and I had one friend in the class, my sister's boyfriend, we’re chill, but he has this  _ other _ friend, his ex no less, who also joined us, and he's literally the worst person I've ever met.”

“I know a few people like that.”

“I know right? This guy is constantly distracting us and cracking jokes and the prof is absolutely fed up, and he also takes any chance he gets to flirt with anyone who’ll react. And what’s worse, is… Ugh he’s just the worst.” Misto left off. He didn’t really want to tell Munkustrap that the most frustrating part about the whole situation was a massively building crush on the worst person he knew. 

“That’s rough, buddy.” Munk didn’t remember hearing so many words leave Misto’s mouth in their entire year and a half of class-friendship. 

“Sorry. I go off sometimes.” Misto was unused to ranting at anyone other than his sister.

“No I get it. My little brother is like that. I’d die if I ever had to take a class with him.” He thought for a minute. It probably wasn't important, but he figured it was worth mentioning. “He was thinking about taking one of Skimble’s classes, I don't know which one. He never tells me his final class schedule.”

“You don’t carpool?”

“No, I come from Dad’s office in the morning.”

Misto shook his head. “I can't believe you work and double major, dude.”

“Honestly, it's barely working. I answer the phone if it rings, but I’m doing homework most of the time.”

“Cool.”

They got their snacks and started walking back to their study spot. It was nice to talk about something besides classwork for once. Munkustrap settled down on the bench and opened the little package of black liquorice redvines he’d just bought.

“How can you eat those?”

“I love black liquorice. Also, I rarely get to eat it, my girlfriend hates the smell.”

“Y'know… to each their own.” Misto opened his little package of snack cakes.

A few minutes passed in silent munching when Misto’s phone pinged. “Speak of the devil.” 

Victorias Boyf  


[ https://66.media.tumblr.com/ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c15e3af5215e4ebd3a1d109d50a2357d/tumblr_pi30nj0ZUr1t6978w_540.jpg)

[ c15e3af5215e4ebd3a1d109d50a2357d/ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c15e3af5215e4ebd3a1d109d50a2357d/tumblr_pi30nj0ZUr1t6978w_540.jpg)

[ tumblr_pi30nj0ZUr1t6978w_540.jpg ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c15e3af5215e4ebd3a1d109d50a2357d/tumblr_pi30nj0ZUr1t6978w_540.jpg)

ok boomer

save the pic then send it

stop sending me links

Munkustrap’s curiosity had been piqued. “Which devil?”

“Oh, Plato, My sister's boyfriend. He just sent me a meme, I think.”

Munkustrap froze. “Plato?” This could only mean that the idiot in Misto’s class was his idiot brother.

“Yeah.” Misto put his phone down.

“Like, space case Plato?”

“Yeah.” Misto was starting to worry.

“Says ‘oof’ a lot?”

There was no way there were two Platos who were both spacey and overused ‘oof’. “You know Plato?”

“Yeah I know Plato.” Munkustrap took a deep breath. “He’s my little brother’s ex...”

Misto realized what that meant. There was a moment of silence. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” He said, with mock seriousness.

Munkustrap laughed until he wheezed. “Oh my god, that makes so much sense.”

“So my sister's boyfriend's ex is your brother… Small world. How did I not know you knew Plato? I mean, he’s always over in the performing arts building.” Misto wasn’t sure how he could have gone a whole year without knowing this.

Munkustrap stopped giggling and shrugged. “I don’t know, we're mostly in different disciplines, but we have our Tap dance classes together, besides, he’s always been my brother’s friend. He’s at our house every week, but we don’t usually hang out.”

Misto was flabbergasted. There was so much to process. It was always weird when a friend knew a friend but this was wild. “At your house?”

“Yeah, he plays with the band sometimes.”

“The BAND?” Why did that make sense. Tugger's whole energy was rockstar wannabe.

“They haven’t told you about their band?”

Misto was honestly dissapointed they hadn’t. “Well, I really try to keep us on task in class.” 

“I'm genuinely impressed you can do anything with them. Yeah, they have a band… J.M.O.”

“What?”

“They're not the best… Not bad, but they lack structure. I still don't know who's in the band officially, but they drag me out to do sound sometimes.” Munkustrap was only mildly annoyed when they needed his help. He liked to run things, and he basically did everything a manager would do.

“The more you know…” Externally, he was keeping pretty cool, he always tried really hard to impress Munkustrap, but internally he was having a crisis. He finished his hohos.

Munkustrap was still amused by the entire situation. This was turning out to be a good day. And it gave him an idea. “So, spring break is coming up.”

“Yeah?” Misto was guarded. He didn’t know how much more new information he could handle. 

“Well, If our social circle has more overlap than we would’ve thought, it might be fun to have a little get together.” Munkustrap loved having friends over. It had been a while since he’d had any real fun, and this sounded like as much real fun as he could get over spring break.

“I mean. Yeah. That sounds pretty good actually.” Misto was starting to feel better about this. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to hang out with his suddenly large group of mutual friends. It didn’t at all cross his mind that he would have the opportunity to hang out with Tugger outside of class. That was absolutely not the deciding factor in his final agreement. He did have worries though. He immediately thought of Pouncival. “Could I bring my best friend?” It would be hell without a safety net.

“Yeah, for sure, bud.” He understood.

“Thanks.” Misto looked at his phone again. “Time for class. Good luck on this midterm, yeah?”

“We don’t need luck, we studied!”

“Right.” He chuckled. 

The test itself was much easier than he’d expected.  



	3. Burning Down the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munkustrap has a little get together for his friends, Pouncival is the fan favorite, and an idiot realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Today was Wild. Technically I've been awake since 11 am on the 14th, because I don't count the hour long nap I took this morning. I'm going insane. Good news, My tumblr is back. I think it didn't like me editing my linked post three times in quick succession (im a dumbass), because i got it back right away.
> 
> This chapter took longer because it is longer. its almost 4k words. It finally (technically) Satisfies the day two tuggoffelees prompt... So i'm a day late, but i'm three chapters in. I think, given how my brain is putting this story together, that there might be situation i see as necessary between prompts. Those will be my extra chapters. I'll fulfill all the prompts eventually, but I don't know how long it'll take.
> 
> I also realized halfway through this chapter that I did't give a rats ass that cats is set in london. this AU takes place at a california suburban american community college. That's what i know, that's what i'll write.
> 
> Thanks for reading though, this is my therapy.

Tugger walked into the kitchen. “So who else is coming over? I told Plato to bring his girlfriend, and the twins are on their way now. Oh, I also told Plato to bring a classmate of ours.”

“I invited a friend from my criminal justice class.” Munkustrap had been sitting on the info about Misto for a week. He was enjoying the fact that he knew more about Tugger’s classroom antics than ever before. He also wasn’t about to pass up on an opportunity to watch the reveal when his “class friend” was also Tugger’s classmate. 

“You have friends? From your classes? I’m surprised anybody talks to you.” Honestly, It wasn’t like Munk had a new friend very often. It was almost suspicious.

Munk hit Tugger, lovingly, but hard. “Yeah I have friends. Shut up.” He turned back to the snack situation. “Help me bring this to the garage.”

They puttered around between the kitchen and the garage for a few minutes. “I heard about your surprise Midterm in Psych, by the way.”

Tugger stopped dead. Munk wasn’t supposed to know anything about his classes, especially his tests. “Oh?”

“Be careful who you cheat off of.”

“I only cheat off of one person, and he lets me, so…” He stopped. “Waitaminnit. How do you know anything?” Tugger never wanted Munk to know about his grades or his classes or anything else that he was better at, because it always ended the same way. With a lecture.

“I have my sources.” It was already so satisfying.

The doorbell rang.

“That’s the twins, I’ll get it.” Tugger was glad to change the subject. Besides, if the twins were here, Munkustrap would be traumatized enough real soon.

“Bitch, let us in.”

“Mom, please, let me come home. I'm cold and I'm hungry. Please. I'll fix the roof, I'll paint the house, I'll do anything, Mom, please! Just let me live indoors, Mom, please, I want to be warm again.”

“Oh god.” Munkustrap braced himself.

Tugger opened the door to Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie. The two tumbled in.

“We brought alcohol.” Jerri held up a case of Natty Lite.

“God I hate you.” Tugger rolled his eyes.

“I know. I’ll drink it.”

“You bring it  _ because _ you're the only one who’ll drink it.” Tugger looked at the shit-eating grin plastered on Mungojerrie’s face.

“Yup. Say Hi to Lamaze for me.”

“Lamaze, that’s a new one.”

“He has to do breathing exercises whenever we're over.”

Tugger chuckled.

“I brought the good stuff!”

Tugger turned to see Rumpleteazer triumphantly holding up a bottle of shimmery vodka.

“That is not the good stuff.” Munkustrap interjected, finally reaching the door.

“Shut up, Bitch.” She said. 

“Yeah, 'Dad'. Jerri says hi by the way.” Tugger added, pointing at Mungojerrie, who was still in the door.

What a lovely start to the evening. Munk turned to leave for the kitchen when an excited shriek made him jolt around. Rumpleteazer was halfway down the drive before he could see that Bombalurina and Demeter had arrived. Thank goodness. He could relax. He went to open the garage door. 

Bomba was tackled by Rumpleteazer, who’d left The boys to deal with the drinks.

“Where have you been, babe.” 

“I’ve been working, bitch.” Bombalurina groaned. “It's so bad, but like, Gotta get that cash money.” She’d only gotten a job recently, and it had taken a toll on their practice time.

“Some of us are adults.” Demeter smiled.

“Love you too, babe.” Teazer left Bomba's arm to attach herself to Demeter.

They arrived at the open garage. “I brought chippies.” Demeter announced.

“And I brought Dippies” Bombalurina added. “Where do you want ‘em?”

“Uhh, down somewhere. There’s a table over here.” Munk gestured to the already snack covered table.

Demeter grabbed the grocery bag from Bomba and went to put the snacks down. She kissed Munkustrap hello. “Sup sweetcheeks.”

“You're as bad as the rest of these jokers.”

“You love it.” Demeter smiled and turned back to the snacks.

It wasn’t long before Plato and Victoria were coming up the sidewalk. 

“Hiiiiii” Victoria was waving her hands high over her head, still holding onto Plato, who was holding onto a tupperware.

“Ohmygod she’s so cute.” Bombalurina approved of Plato’s girlfriend, for the first time ever. 

“My angelbaby’s here?” Teazer wailed as she scrambled over the back of the couch.

“Oop, Space cowboy and his little duckling are here,” Mungojerrie yelled over at Tugger. 

“I have eyes.” Tugger exasperatedly shrugged. He rolled off the arm of the sofa and stood up to greet them.

“What’s eating The Rum Tum Tantrum?” Jerrie looked to Bombalurina.

“I didn’t fawn over him as soon as I got here, but like, he’s been pissy the whole time.”

“He might be mad at me, I called him out for something earlier.” Munkustrap offered. It really was unusual for Tugger to be mad long, but he’d also never called him out for cheating on tests before. 

Tugger had made it all the way to the sidewalk before Victoria could move again. “Is it just the two of you?” He wouldn’t say it, but he was disappointed to see no sign of Misto.

“Yeah.” Plato said confidently.

“Mistoffelees is on his way, He’ll be a little late.” Victoria explained. She loved her boyfriend, but he had no idea what was going on half the time. “In the meantime we brought cookies.”

“Ooh, cookies.” Tugger took the tupperware from Plato and scurried back. “Hi Victoria.” He called back over his shoulder.

The couple made their way to the garage and after greeting everyone else found a nice little niche to sit in.

“We should do shots.” Teazer offered. She ran to the shimmery bottle. “It sparkles.”

“That’s so cute.” Victoria gasped. “I can only have one drink though, I have to drive.”

“Phooey. Hey Bitch!” Teazer gave a quick nod to Tugger. “Got any mixers?”

“Oh shit.”

Everyone looked at Munkustrap

“I forgot to get soda.” He explained.

“We might have some juice.” A quick look in the fridge proved futile.

“Anything can be a mixer if you aren’t a pussy.” Demeter smirked.

“Juice, sauce, little bit of dressin’, i--.”

“--Shut up, Jerrie.”

“We could text Mistoffelees.” Offered Victoria.

Munkustrap cleared his throat. “I’ll text my friend. It’ll be easier for him to get it.” He desperately wanted someone to ask about his mystery guest. The reveal would be so much more satisfying with a good buildup. 

“Okay.” 

He was hoping for more. He grabbed his phone.

Misto (Dance)

hey can you get some juice 

and soda

Yeah sure

i forgot mixers 

Misto Sighed. He looked up from his phone to Pouncival. “Do me a favor stop at the store?”

“Yeah sure.” He didn’t mind. The primary reason they were running late was Misto’s insecurity. He tried on three different sweater shirt combinations that all looked basically the same. The text from Munkustrap saved Pouncival from several more minutes waiting for Misto to get a move on. “Better go now then.”

“Yeah”. Misto resigned to the current variation of clothing and headed to the door.

It was a quick trip to pick up some orange juice and soda, and it wasn’t long after that they got to the house.

They walked up to the open garage, beverages in hand. Pouncival decided he had to make a good first impression “Come get y’alls juice.”

Misto rolled his eyes.

Mungojerrie was cackling at the juice comment “Ey” He came over and introduced himself. He was followed by Munkustrap, and the two of them took the bottles from Misto and Pounce.

“Hi Guys, welcome to my house.”

“Uh, our house.” Tugger interjected.

“Yeah. Misto, Pouncival, meet the gang.”

“Hi Mistoffelees, Hi Pounce.” Victoria got up. Plato stayed nestled, but waved.

“This is your brother?” Bomba nodded from across the room. “Hi Victoria’s brother, and friend.”

“That’s Bombalurina, I’m Demeter.”

“I’m Rumpleteazer.” 

“Glad you could make it.” Tugger nodded at Misto. He turned to Pouncival. “I’m Tugger”

Messy introductions were made all round the room. Pouncival seemed to fit right in, chatting happily with the twins and Bomba. Misto hung back. 

Demeter watched Misto fall further outside of the circles of new conversation. “Hey, let’s get everybody a drink, yeah?” She moved over to the table and grabbed a cup, “Misto what do you like your vodka mixed with?” 

“Uh, OJ’s fine.” He moved over to the table, “Thanks.”

Victoria got excited. “Guys we should have a toast!” 

“Oh my god, yes! Angel!” Rumpleteazer started setting out cups for Demeter. Suddenly she threw out her arms and yelled “Wait, guys.”

Everyone stopped.

“Where is Munks mystery friend? Misto and Pouncival are here, but aren't we still missing one?” She whispered.

“I thought it was Juice Boy, he brought the Juice” Jerrie piped up. He pointed at Pouncival.

“I met Munkustrap just now, it’s not me.”

“It’s Misto.” Said Munkustrap.

Bombalurina looked from Munk to Misto. “I thought Misto was Plato’s girlfriend’s brother”

“I am”

“He’s also the friend from class I invited.”

“False.” Tugger pointed at Munkustrap from across the room. “I told Plato to bring Misto.”

Plato looked confused. “Misto told me about this before you did.”

“What?” Tugger also looked confused.

“I planned this whole get together. I invited Misto when I found out that he had a class with you and Plato. I thought it would be cool. Like, small world, right?”

“Oh my god Misto I can't believe you told my brother I cheat off of you.”

Pouncival broke into a fit of laughter. Soon, everyone joined in on the giggle fit. 

Misto wished he could disappear. He defended himself. “You need all the help you can get.” He meant it, Despite his better instincts, he didn't want Tugger to fail. And though he hadn’t meant it jokingly, he was relieved when Tugger laughed.

The absurdity of the start of the evening was a very effective icebreaker. They all calmed down soon enough, drinks and snacks were had, and conversations started popping up between the smaller groups of the friends.

After a few hours and a few more drinks (for everyone except Victoria and Pouncival), the conversation stretched across the room. The groups devolved into one awkward semicircle that laughed and talked together. The only person in the room not having enough fun was Rumpleteazer. She craved a bit more chaos. “Are we too old for stupid teenager shit? I don’t feel too old for stupid teenager shit: this is a party, let’s play a game.” 

The room hushed.

Mungojerrie was already half drunk. A game promised drama and excitement, especially his favorite game. “Truth or Dare.” 

“What are you five?” Demeter laughed.

Rumpleteazer was eager. “Yeah, basically.”

“I’m down.” Tugger joined in.

Munkustrap sighed. “I don't know if that's a good idea.” The last time they had played truth or dare it had ended with nudity and vulgar language.

Everyone chimed in at this point with “Aww, C’mon Munk.” and “Let us have our fun.” or “It won't be so bad.”

There was no hope. It had been suggested and Munkutrap would have to let it happen. “So long as no dares involve public indecency.”

“Aww.” Teazer and Tugger both expressed too much disappointment.

“No.” Munkustrap was firm.

“How do we decide who starts?” 

“Who asks who?”

“Whoever was asked asks next, Duh.”

“Does it matter?”

“Starter does.”

“Who has a dare? 

“Or a truth?”

“I have one.”

All eyes turned to Victoria.

Rumpleteazer grinned. “Ooh, yes. Victoria starts.”

Victoria cleared her throat. “Mungojerrie. Truth or dare.”

“Dare, obviously.”

“I dare you to mix a little of everything on that table together and drink it.”

“Okay, Himesama, you’re on.” He looked over at the snack table. There were three kinds of alcohol, juice, two kinds of soda, two dips, potato and tortilla chips, a veggie platter with ranch, pretzels, and cookies. “Cookies too?”

“Everything.”

“Easy.”

“You gotta mash it up. It can’t just be an infusion, it has to be sludge.”

“For sure.” He walked over to the table and started dropping ingredients one by one into a cup.

“It wouldn't be the worst he’s done.” Tugger shrugged.

Rumpleteaser had seen the worst of Mungojerrie, this was tame by her standards. “Yeah, bitch, add some bleach.” 

“Rumpleteazer I swear to god.” Munkustrap warned.

“I’m not stupid.” Jerrie mashed the concoction and tossed back a good gulp. “See? Easy.” He slammed the cup down onto the table, sending the mess inside splattering all over.

Plato sighed. “Jerrie.”

“Damage control. Jerrie made a mess again.” Tugger whooped.

“This is what I was talking about.” Munkustrap started to get up. Mungojerrie waved him off and wiped up most of the mess with a paper towel.

Demeter piped up. “That proved it, anything can be a mixer if you aren’t a pussy.” The room settled again as they all laughed.

“Pouncival,” Mungojerrie reached toward him. “Pounci my main man. Light of my life. Truth. Or. Dare.”

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to tell me…” He took a deep breath. “What's your Minecraft name. Username.”

“Dude, that's not even a dare.” Tugger protested. 

Rumple, Bomba, and Demeter burst out laughing. 

Misto cackled along with them. “Actually, knowing what it is, that is dareworthy.”

“Fair enough.” Pouncival pursed his lips and tried not to laugh. “XxswaggiekittieboiexX.”

Munjojerrie had his phone out in a flash. “Dude spell it for me, I'm illiterate.”

“Big x little x s-w-a-g-g-i-e-k-i-t-t-i-e-b-o-i-e little x big x.”

By now everyone was giggling, even Munkustrap.

“Dude, thank you so much. Imma invite you to my server.” Mungojerrie rolled over and settled again.

“Aww, man.” Pouncival scanned the room. He had nothing left to lose. “Bombalurina.”

“Bomba.” She raised her eyebrow.

“Bomba, truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Describe your ideal partner.”

Surprised murmurs came from the other girls. Rumpleteazer was loud. “Ooh. He’s got game.”

Bomba smiled. “I have terrible taste. But I guess… My ideal would be someone who makes me laugh. Who makes me feel good about myself. Not really someone like anyone I've been with.” She was pensive. ”Hmm.” She looked at Pouncival, “good question.” She abruptly turned. “Misto.”

Misto pointed at himself quizzically. He’d been under the assumption that participation was optional. He didn’t know why he would be so lucky.

“Duh. you've been too quiet. Truth or dare.”

“Uhh. Truth.”

“First kiss. go.”

“Uh, what do you mean?”

“Who, where, when, why, how?”

“I mean technically it was a stage kiss.”

“Doesn't count. First romantic kiss.”

Misto hated talking about this particular subject. “Um, I hate to sound pathetic, but I haven't really--”

Munkustrap interrupted him. “Stage counts. It's just different.”

“Fine. Stage counts.”

“Um. I kissed a girl in a play two years ago.”

“Was she cute?”

“I dunno, she wasn't really my type, I guess.”

“Oh?” Bomba looked intrigued.

Munkustrap shrugged, deflecting the attention. “That's fair. At least you didn't make the same mistake I did. I ‘practiced’ with a friend first. Wrong decision.”

“I’ll tell you about wrong decisions.” Mungojerrie was back. I asked the hobgoblin’s girlfriend to teach me.”

Plato let out a soft ‘oof’ from the other side of the circle.

Rumpleteazer glared at Mungojerrie. “Don't you ever bring that up again. I still haven't forgiven you.”

“I was twelve”

“You were twelve, you knew what you were doing.”

“I remember my first kiss.” As soon as Victoria spoke Rumpleteazer left off Jerrie.

“It was at the fair, summer of second grade. He won me a stuffed animal and we kissed at the top of the ferris wheel.”

“Second grade?” Tugger was impressed. “Shit, you started early. I didn't kiss anyone till middle school.”

Victoria took the bait. “Who?”

“Bomba.”

Bombalurina tried to remember. “With or without tongue?”

“Both. They happened the same week.”

“Oh yeah.” She shook her head.

The door opened and everyone froze.

“Hi Dad.” Munkustrap smiled awkwardly.

“Don't mind me, comin’ through to get a drink.”

They watched silently as Deuteronomy walked to the table with an ice filled glass, poured in two shots of shimmery vodka, filled the rest with orange juice, and filed out. He leaned through the door as he closed it. “Have fun, goodnight.”

Once the door shut behind him, the group settled in silence.

“You know who my first kiss was?”

Everyone turned to Pouncival, Expectant.

“Your mom.”

Mungojerrie howled as the rest groaned and rolled their eyes.

“On that note, It’s getting late, so I’ll have to excuse myself. Misto, You don't have to leave yet, Viccy’s can take you home, we already talked about it.”

“But I...” Misto had barely processed what was going on. 

“No, I didn't drink so I’m fine. You did, so you should stay, have fun. You have nothing going on tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” Plato said. “We’ll take you home.”

Mungojerrie got up and announced that he was walking Pouncival to his car ‘for protection’. 

Misto had no choice. “I guess I'll stay” 

“Yes, babe, stay.” Rumpleteazer reached for Misto. “Jerrie stole your bestie, so you get his bestie,  _ ME _ , so you’re my new honorary girlfriend.”

“Wow Teazer, both siblings.” Demeter raised her eyebrows.

“He’s cute for a boy.” Teazer looked appraisingly at him.

Munk, Tugger, and Demeter nodded in agreement.

Jerrie had finally made his way back to the garage.

“Kiss your new boyfriend goodnight at the car?” Rumpleteazer greeted him.

“No, he was playing coy with me, but we have a rendezvous at the bridge midnight next… Beer pong time.”

“You're on.”

Misto hadn’t even noticed that Tugger and Bombalurina had been busy setting up a table. 

“Doubles though, I’m kinda smashed.”

“Fine, Me and Bomba, You and Teazer.”

Misto’s phone pinged. He found a comfy spot in the corner, still a good vantage point to watch the game.

Pouncival

dude. i love your friends

tell the hosts thanks for me

how could you leave me?

how could i not

i know you

there's a reason you wanted 

to be there

you had several good 

opportunities to at least 

strike up a conversation

…

you took none of them

im a better wingman if i leave you

incorrect

also rude

seriously. hes pretty suave

i see why you like him

but you should get on that

you cant wait for something to happen

(gun emoji)

Misto rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket.

It was a short game. Rumpleteazer was good, but not good enough to make up for the level of inebriation her brother had reached.

On losing, Mungojerrie shrugged, walked over to the couch, and passed out. 

Misto was concerned for a minute.

Teazer wasn’t. “He’s a lightweight, He’ll sleep it off and be fine in the morning.”

“He always is.” Said Tugger. “Hey bro. Beer pong?”

Munkustrap declined a game, as did Plato and Victoria.

Misto took his chance. “I’ll play.”

Tugger grinned. “I’ll go easy on you.”

“Your loss if you do.” Misto was pretty confident. He hadn’t been drinking and he was good at this.

They set up the cups together. Teazer and Bomba sat to the side, eager to watch. Neither of them knew what to expect from this game. 

“You go first.” Tugger offered.

Okay. Misto made it into one of the middle cups first try.

“Shit.” Tugger downed the first cup. “Fuckin. Jerrie’s shit beer.”

“I know. I’m extra motivated to win. I hate natural lite.”

“What do you drink?”

“Oh. I like beer. I like IPAs. Hoppy, bitter.”

Tugger exaggeratedly gagged. “That's disgusting. You're wrong.” He tossed the ping pong ball and made it.

“Nasty.” He drank it as fast as he could. “Sure. What do you like.” He tossed again , missing.

“Beer? I like pilsners, Amber, I really like sweeter beers too, citrusy stuff.” Tugger missed too.

“Of course you do.” Misto made another shot.

“Shit, you're good at this. How'd you get good at this? I thought you were a nerd.”

“I am, but I have good hand eye coordination and dexterity.”

“From sports?”

“No.”

“Video games?”

“No.”

“What the fuck, man.”

“I used to do card tricks.”

“Oh god, you are a nerd. That's kinda cool though. Did you want to be a magician?”

“No. I, uh, wanted to be a secret agent.”

“Since when do secret agents do card tricks?”

“They do whenever they go undercover in casinos.”

“Ah yes, clearly… Nerd.”

They alternated conversation with throws, Misto taking the lead pretty quickly. Tugger had begun to sway. The two rounds were starting to evidence themselves in his speech too. He began talking a lot more. 

Misto was feeling more comfortable. “Not to be that guy, but I’m excited for our class project.”

“We’re gonna ace it.”

“Oh.”

“You're, like, the only person in class who does the reading. Besides, we're clearly the sexiest group.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It means we're the best, duh.”

“Two sexy dudes and a nerd, cool.”

“Two sexy dudes and a sexy nerd. Dude have you seen your ass?”

“Uh.”

“I mean, I’m genuinely surprised you don't have a girlfriend, or boyfriend, or... whatever.”

“Well.”

“What is your type, Misto? I mean, clearly not the girl in the play or whatever.”

“Not really any girl. I’m gay.”

“Eyy nice.”

“What about you? What’s your type.”

“Whatever, I've never been one to discriminate based on gender.”

“No preferred label?”

“Ehh.”

“That’s cool.” Misto stopped for a minute. “I’m glad I was wrong about you.”

“Yeah? Me too, I liked hanging out.”

“Yeah? Me too.” He down at the table. ”We should hang out outside of class more.”

Tugger had one cup left. 

He smirked. “If you sink this one, you have a big fat crush on me.” 

Misto rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever.” The ping pong ball plopped into the cup. “Shit.”

Tugger let out a yell. Then he looked dead at Misto and grinned hugely. “I absolutely did not expect that to land.”

The others who had stayed in the garage turned to look at the source of the sudden noise.

“I won!” Misto gave them two thumbs up.

Tugger ambled over to the snack table and grabbed some cookies.

Victoria dragged Plato over. “Plato's tired. It’s two. Ready to go Misto?”

“Fuck it’s two? Yeah.”

Munkustrap and Demeter got up to say their goodbyes. “Time to put the kiddos to bed.” The girls had disappeared halfway through the game.

“Who you callin’ a kiddo.” Tugger joined them, several cookies in each hand.

Misto gave a last look around the garage. “Are you sure you don’t need any help cleaning up?”   


Munk shook his head. “Jerrie’ll get it in the morning.”

Tugger grabbed Plato’s head, and kissed the top of it, smashing a cookie in the process. “Goodnight.” He shoved the cookie in his mouth. “‘Toria” he half swallowed, “toritoritori. I just remembered. These cookies are amazing. Imma steal you from Plato. Call me later.”

She giggled, “I’m flattered but I really can't take the credit. Misto’s the one who bakes.”

Tugger reevaluated. He looked at Misto. “That’s so very sexy of you.”

Misto shook his head and laughed. 

The three walked to the end of the driveway waving.

Tugger was blowing kisses, Munk and Demeter pulling him back into the house.

Plato made a show of catching the kisses from Tugger while Victoria giggled and shushed him. From the backseat of Victoria’s car, Misto waved again. Victoria caught his attention “That was so nice, aren't you glad you came?” 

“Yeah.” He turned back to the window, and leaned his head against the cool glass.

They drove off. 

Tugger turned back into the house. “Fuck. I think I have a crush.”


	4. Houses in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school after spring break, The boys finally have a group project due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but school is unfortunately a thing that exists. That, and I keep writing more than i expect. This is another intermediary chapter, it feels like every prompt takes two short chapters to complete.

The group continued to spend time together over spring break, sometimes all of them together, sometimes in little ingroups of various combinations, but the band was practicing so much less due to Bombas absence and Tugger still had practice and games, that the twins repeatedly adopted Pouncival and Misto as their new replacement best friends. Mistoffelees was really happy throughout the week, and although Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were enough to drive anyone insane, he let himself match their chaotic energy. He was surprised to find himself as disappointed as he was when the weekend came to an end and school became a responsibility again. 

Skimbleshanks announced that each group would be putting together a powerpoint presentation and surprised the class by passing around a sign up sheet for presentation days starting the very next week. The whole class grumbled at this development, but as soon as he got the sheet misto put their group down for the next tuesday and passed it along.

Plato and Tugger, who now both sat behind him, leaned forward close enough to be heard. 

“Gutsy.”

“Are you sure we wanna do that?” Plato looked tired already.

“Better to get it out of the way. Also, like it's hard? It's a ten minute presentation.”

Plato shrugged.

Tugger smirked. “We’re a hard act to follow anyways.”

By the time class was over, Misto already had a page of notes and ideas. As they were leaving the classroom he stopped to dig out his phone. “Here’s the deal.”

Plato and Tugger turned expectantly.

“If we assume each slide is 30 seconds, we need 20 slides. We each choose a topic and make seven slides including picture slides. When are we all free next?”

“I have class today, but I've got extra time tomorrow.” Tugger offered.

“Plato?”

“I can do it tomorrow. It’ll be easier if we're all together.”

“Great. I’ll start doing research tonight and share a google doc.” Misto nodded assertively. He felt relieved that they let him take the lead on this. Not that they wouldn’t, but he overthought presentations horribly, and was more anxious than usual.

“Sounds good to me.” Plato shrugged.

“Later Plato. Thanks, Misto. See you tomorrow then, yeah?” Tugger waved over his shoulder.

“You know you’ve basically just volunteered to do the whole thing?” Plato asked.

Misto really hoped that the other two would do more than he expected, but he was realistic. “Yeah. I don’t mind much. I’d just rather do it while hanging out.”

“Oof. Ok. See you.” He walked off.

Misto stood there for another minute. It seemed like a fantastic idea during class, but he was already second guessing his motives. He suspected that the reason he wanted to do it all together tomorrow was because he wanted an excuse to see Tugger again between classes. He was a weak bitch.

Wednesday morning he sent a reminder. 

Tugger, Plato

library, noon thirty

okay

oof

study room 3

Misto had claimed a room and gotten comfortable by the time the other two decided to show up. Plato pulled out his laptop, setting up opposite Misto. Tugger split the difference and moved a chair between them, setting his computer on the table.

Tugger had been pretty relaxed about the whole crush situation. Sure spring break was a lot and he didn’t get to spend as much time as he had hoped with the gang, but it do be like that sometimes. He tried to content himself to the project. After about a minute he put his feet up on the table and moved his computer to his lap. He started rocking in the chair, pushing it back onto the back legs.

“Please don't die.” Misto watched the chair, anxious.

“I do this all the time. I have good balance”

“Since when?”

“Shut up Plato.”

Misto chuckled.

Another few minutes of silence passed.

Tugger spoke again. “We need some working music”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

Tugger set his phone on the table and played some vaguely upbeat indie pop group Misto had never heard of.

After a while Misto started fidgeting. “Um, can we listen to something with fewer words? I keep typing the words in the song instead of what I’m trying to write.” He didn't want to be the worst, but he needed to concentrate.

“I got it.” Plato took the phone and changed it to a study playlist.

After a song or two Tugger closed his computer. “It sounds like Jerrie's music.”

“What? Ska?”

“No.”

“The grunge?”

“No!”

“His anime music?”

“No it sounds like Minecraft.”

“Oh.”

“What is it?”

Plato looked at the phone. “The playlist is called Chill LoFi Study Beats?”

“Cool.” He stopped for a minute. “I’m bored.”

Misto looked up. “Work on the project? Like were here to do?”

“I’m done. Like. I put my notes on the slides. I don’t know what else to do.”

“Um.” Misto looked at the slides Tugger had uploaded. He’d been so absorbed in his own that he didn’t see the notification. They were there. There were notes. Kind of.

“Capitalize them and shit.”

Tugger leaned over Misto’s shoulder, resting on the back of his chair. “Ugh, do I have too?”

“Yeah, it all has to look the same, see?” He scrolled up the slides to his and Plato’s, which were identical.

“Easy.” He stayed put, hovering.

Misto was finding it much harder to work with an idiot over his shoulder, especially one that gave him palpitations. “I can't work with someone breathing down my neck.”

“Fine, I won't breathe.” He held his breath.

Plato stopped writing to bury his face in his hands. He still couldn’t decide if this was hilarious or the most irritating thing he'd ever had to suffer through.

Misto typed a few words. He was half counting seconds, but when the minute turned over, ignored him. The next minute turned. He started to get suspicious. Tugger was still right there, perched at his shoulder, but he hadn't taken a breath for two minutes. “Why are you still here?”

Tugger shrugged.

“What are you doing?”

Tugger quirked an eyebrow and shrugged again.

“He’ll keep going. He can hold it for like, five minutes.” Plato interjected.

Tugger exhaled. “You're no fun.”

“He used to scare Munk all the time.”

“Where did you learn to do that? You dont swim, do you?” Misto was impressed but confused.

“No, but it really comes in handy...” Tugger smirked and leaned in.

Misto leaned back. “What do you…”

Plato interrupted. “Don't ask.”

“Oh. Oh god nevermind.” He turned away quickly. He knew Tugger was only half joking, and he hated where his mind immediately went. He began reformatting something for the sake of being busy.

Tugger laughed. He still held onto Misto’s chair as he continued cracking jokes at the two of them. The general atmosphere of the room relaxed, and it wasn't long before the three of them devolved into comfortable conversation. Pretty soon all and any effort at homework was put off. After an hour of the three not being productive, Misto remembered his next class.

“Fuck I gotta get going.” He started packing up his laptop.

“Eww. Why?” Tugger got up from his most recently found position lounging on the table.

“Class?”

“Ditch.” Suggested Plato.

“Hang with us.” Added Tugger.

“No. I really would like to, but I can’t. Your brother would never forgive me if I decided to skip our class just to hang with you two jokers.”

“Wow, we need to keep you away from him, he’s a good influence.”

“Sad, really.” said Plato, shaking his head.

“Really guys… I’d rather stay. We still have lots of work to do.” Misto groaned as he realised how much they actually accomplished. He really should have figured they wouldn't get far. 

“I guess that’ll have to happen Monday?” Tugger suggested.

“Yeah. I guess it will.” He waved one last time as he closed the door and walked off.

Tugger watched him for as long as he could before turning to pick up his scattered belongings.

Plato was sitting, legs crossed, fingers steepled. “I see you.”

“What are you going on about?” Tugger pointedly avoided eye contact by striding over to his backpack. He began shoving his things into it.

“You just suggested getting together to do schoolwork outside of class. I haven't seen you this smitten in a while.”

“Pfft. I'm not... I mean, he’s cute, but I'm not out here catching feelings.” Tugger shrugged.

“Suuure.”

“And even if I were, it's not like they're serious.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Uh huh.”

“I mean, it’s not like I’m looking for anything, I’m content where I am.” He lied. He was lying.

“Yeah?”

“LIke if he asked me out then sure, I guess, but I'm not really looking for a relationship, and he doesn't seem like a friends with benefits situation. Y’know?” It wouldn't work. He was past the point of no return. Plato knew him too well.

“Hmmm”

“Like, I would let him do whatever he wanted to me if we were stuck in an elevator...” Making a joke was a last ditch effort to deflect any suspicion. If only it was a joke.

“Tugg. Whatever y’all do, I will hear about it, and if it ends poorly, I won't hear the end of it, so just… Think before you do anything stupid, yeah?” Plato was serious, It would really be nice for Tugger and Misto to start something, but he didn’t want the complication of his ex and his girlfriends brother being a ‘thing’ and it all crash and burn around him.

“Yeah, don't worry. I’ll think.” Tugger reassured him. 

“With your brain, please, this time.”

“Very funny. Haha. I got it. You're a real comedian. You should do stand up.”

“Shut up. I’m serious.”

“I know.” Tugger sighed. Maybe it was better if Plato knew. At least he could talk to someone other than Bomba about it. He loved Bomba, but the advice she gave was generally bad. Her advice on this situation had been ‘run’. He took a deep breath. “I really do like him.”

“I know. I just gotta say it.” 


	5. Sax and Violins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write. I hate arguments.

Mistoffelees couldn’t sleep. He was finally finished with pretty much the whole project, although there were still details about the actual presentation to be worked out. He’d have to be sure that they actually worked on that tomorrow, even if only that. 

He hadn’t stopped thinking about Monday all weekend. Usually weekends were a nice rest from people, and stupid responsibilities, and homework for the classes that weren’t interesting but still required effort, but this weekend dragged on. It's not like he was preoccupied with anything. It wasn’t as though every third thought was related to Tugger. Even if every third thought was about that idiot, it wouldn’t matter in a while, it was infatuation because they'd gotten closer over the last two weeks. It wouldn’t last. It wouldn’t matter. Tomorrow was just another day. And he would see Tugger tomorrow. Not that that was important.

It was a never ending loop, back and forth. 

After Their studygroup-meeting-turned-do nothing-hangout, he had been strangely happy for the rest of the day. Tugger, who was generally against homework in any capacity, had suggested that they get together again. That had to mean something. Sure, they’d been jovial since essentially the beginning of class (regardless of how much he complained, Misto enjoyed Tugger’s company immensely from the get-go) and he had known Tugger’s default setting was flirt, so he took it in stride for the first two months of class, but it felt like ever since spring break, ever since _beer pong_ , there was more intent behind their exchanges.

His phone pinged. He looked at the sender and chided himself for getting so excited. It was about the project. 

Tugger, Plato

Heyy soo

I can't do tomorrow

oh?

Whats up?

I forgot I had stuff to do 

oof

Misto let his phone fall back on the bed. Would it be weird and invasive to ask what ‘stuff’ was? Yes. clearly. What if stuff was a person? Tugger had other friends, so he blew off one project meeting. Small loss, Misto shouldn’t care anyway, the project would be done one way or another, it was practically finished. They were in no danger of failing the assignment, they were all reasonably comfortable with presenting in class. It was going to be fine. So why did he feel like the world was falling apart? It wasn’t Tugger. It wasn’t disappointment at the thought of not seeing him on Monday. So, he suggested getting together in the first place. So, Misto had hoped that might mean something. Clearly it didn’t. It was just Tugger being Tugger. It was stupid to read into anything he did because he was just… like that. Everything was a game, he’d flirt with anyone, especially people like Misto, who played hard to get but could still get flustered. He was just an easy target. Nothing more.

His phone pinged again.

Plato

do u still wanna meet

do we need to?

itd be nice to practice

Ok

It was worth it to get together with Plato. They could practice, and Misto could focus on what was important. Not Tugger.

Monday went quickly. Mistoffelees and Plato did three practice runs, each covering their own slides. Assuming Tugger had enough to say, they would have a well rounded, well researched presentation on behavior psychology.

Tuesday morning, Misto was resigned. Tugger hadn’t edited the project at all over the last two days, and there were still gaps in the slides assigned to him. It would be what it would be. Besides, he had decided to be over Tugger. Clearly they were friends, maybe eventually good friends, but nothing would ever come of it, nothing like what he wanted. That was fine. 

He grabbed a morning snack from the kitchen, then holed up in his room to decide on what to wear. It was always worth dressing up for presentations. He thought of it as practice. It was always good to practice professionalism, and it felt good to look good. 

When he finally came out of his room, he felt much better about the whole situation. It didn't matter how the rest of the presentation went, he was going to kill it.

Victoria and Mistoffelees carpooled whenever they could, and Tuesdays were a consistent carpool day. She was packing what looked like perfect little lunches.

“That's my job?” He usually did most of the cooking, and Victoria in the kitchen was dangerous.

“Well, I figured because it's your presentation today that I could pack sandwiches for you and Plato because I love you.” She smiled and stuck out her tongue.

“That’s disgusting and the sweetest thing you've ever done.”

She put a mandarin in the last one, and zipped them all closed. “I’m sorry they're ham, but we ran out of peanut butter.” Peanut butter and jelly had been the traditional pre-performance snack since they were kids, and they still tried to pack themselves some when they had performance-like activities at school.

He groaned and laughed. “It's fine. I can get groceries tonight, do we need anything else?”

“I dont think so.” She shrugged. She waited a minute. “We look fancy today.”

Misto did a little twirl. “I think I needed it. For some reason this presentation has me on edge.” 

“Yeah, I noticed. Y’know what though, It really makes me happy that you and Plato are getting along. I’m also happy that we have so many mutual friends. Speaking of mutual friends, Pounci told me something that… nevermind.” Victoria knew that if she wanted Misto’s attention, all she had to do was say nevermind.

“Nevermind? What did Pounce say?”

“He may have mentioned something about you like-liking someone,”

Misto interrupted. “No! He’s wrong.”

Victoria side eyed him and continued. “That's what Ii said. I said you couldn’t possibly because you would have told me, but now I’m suspicious, mostly because you just screamed no.”

“I did not scream.”

“It was loud.”

“So?”

“So who is he? Why haven't you told me? I’m feeling very left out.” She was serious. It was unusual for Misto to keep quiet about his crushes. Pounce had been hinting for a week or so, trying not to tell her, but definitely prompting her to get Misto to talk about it.

“I… I’m not sure. It’s complicated. I can’t… like-like him.”

She’d had her suspicions, and this was telling. “Can’t. Oh I see. I won't ask any more questions, but I’m here if you need to talk.” She knew what it was like to be in love with someone you could’t have. She’d been watching the way Misto had reacted to certain people over the last month. Who he talked about. She left off and changed the subject.

Psych 101 was Misto’s last class of the day. He was ready as he took his first row desk. He was ready when Plato walked in and raised his eyebrows at the sharp black blazer. He was not ready when Tugger walked in in ‘business casual’. 

Plato also wasn't expecting that. “Why didn’t you tell me we were dressing up?” He hissed, giving them panicked glares.

Misto panicked back. “It wasn’t like we planned this, I just dress up for presentation days.”

“Why would I not dress up? I thought you knew me.” Tugger scoffed. 

“Yeah I know you, I know you well enough to know you stole that jacket from Munk.”

“Yeah, well. It looks better on me.”

Plato buried his head in his hands. There was no point. “Well now I'm just the slacker, I guess.”

“I’m so sorry, I would've told you if i'd thought about it.” Misto shrugged.

“Give him your tie.”

“Shut up, Tugger.” The two spoke simultaneously.

Skimble finally arrived, and the class hushed. After some basic introduction on presentation etiquette, it was time for the boys to set up their computer.

“Oh, by the way, I redid my slides last night. I have my examples, we're all good.”

Misto froze. He now had no idea what Tugger was going to say or do.

The first slides were his and were uneventful, few interjections coming from Plato or Tugger. Despite looking unprepared, Plato had a bizarre command of the room, and once he was talking, he sounded like an expert. Misto was impressed. He hadn’t expected that, and it put him a little at ease. As soon as Tugger opened his mouth though, Misto’s ease disappeared. After Tuggers third joke, the room was enamored, Skimble was annoyed, and Misto was ready to bolt. He took a deep breath. It wasn’t really that bad, he was just riffing. Until the next slide was a picture of cookies. He shot a look at Plato, who just shrugged.

“A good example of positively reinforcing a behavior would be this: if Misto making cookies is the behavior I want to encourage, which it is, then I just have to volunteer to help, because my presence is a positive reward for Misto, on account of the fact he's in love with me.”

The class laughed. 

Misto stood straighter and stiffened. What? He felt the heat in his face and hoped to god no one could see him redden. Tugger flashed him a grin. Misto hoped to god Tugger didn’t notice.

Tugger continued, moving on to the next example.

The rest of the presentation wasn’t something that Misto was aware for. He spoke when he needed to, and sat down when it was over. He was stuck. Tugger was not allowed to make jokes like that. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was so… mad. He’d just decided to get over this, he’d just decided not to care about Tugger’s jokes, but this was different. This was a classroom setting. He should be immune. Why wasn’t he?

As soon as they got out of class and far enough away from any other student Misto snapped. “Why did you do that?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You changed your examples at the last minute. I mean it wasn't even examples, you kept cracking jokes through the whole thing.”

“Yeah and?” Tugger stopped walking to look at Misto, who looked away too quickly. “Did I hit a nerve? Are you actually madly in love with me?” Tugger draped an arm over Misto’s shoulder. 

Misto threw him off. “Can you just maybe be a little less chaotic? Take things seriously?”

Tugger took a step back. “I was serious the whole presentation?”

Plato looked from one to the other. This was uncomfortable. “Oof.”

They ignored him. Misto kept going. “That's your idea of serious?”

Tugger was taken aback. “Sorry I like to have a good time.” What was going on? What could he have done that Misto was so angry about?

“Yeah, but why does it have to be at other people’s expense?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Whatever it was that made Misto upset, This was unfair. The presentation went fine, the class loved them, so what if he made a few jokes. “Dude, what’s your damage?”

“You don't understand how your actions affect other people… Just stop being so...” He gestured at Tugger's whole person. “Much.”

He’d heard that before. Anytime anyone wanted him to disappear, they would tell him he was ‘too much for them’. He had been holding out hope that Misto liked him. He'd been under the impression that his personality was accepted, that they worked, that they were friends. Apparently he was wrong. It wasn’t worth fighting any more about it. “Wow. Sorry if I’m too much for you, I can't just, stop being myself.” He turned around and walked away.

Misto realised he had said the wrong thing. “That's not what I meant.” He knew it was too late. He turned to Plato.

Plato shook his head.

Misto took a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry.”

Plato looked at him. “I’m not gonna ask what that was about. Cool down, It’ll be fine.”

“He’s gonna hate me.”

“No, He's just mad, let him be mad, he’ll be fine.”

Misto sighed. “I have to go. Sorry.”

“See you thursday?” Plato was unsure.

“Yeah.” Misto half nodded and turned toward the parking lot.

Fuck. Tugger took a deep breath. He walked faster. What the hell happened. How did that go so wrong so quickly. Of course he told jokes. What was Misto so mad at him for. What did he do? Was it the cookie thing? Was he embarrassed about his baking? Did he accidentally reveal some weird personal secret that Misto hated to the entire class? He remembered looking at Misto in that moment. He’d been blushing. Was it because he’d used the big-L word as a joke? Did Misto love him or was that pure embarrassment? What if Misto wasn’t into him at all? He’d been misreading the situation so wrong for the last week. Why did he care? Did he big-L word him? Were those butterflies in his stomach or was he just hungry. He hadn’t eaten all day. He needed food.

Next thing he knew he was in a Mcdonalds drive through. Comfort food. He ordered his regular. He sat in the parking lot, eating. 

He couldn't let it go. Had Misto meant it? Did he really think he was too much? Misto couldn’t have known that that was something he’d encountered in every failed friendship (or relationship) to date. Why did he walk away? What did he have to lose? Was he afraid he would have said something he regretted? Maybe. He decided he wouldn't go to class on thursday.

Misto needed to talk.

Pounce

U home?

Yeah

im gonna throw up.

He got to the car and remembered it was tuesday. 

Victoria

can u get a ride with plato

i need to see pounce

yeah y

tell you later

asshole

He got halfway to Pouncival’s house before he started crying. He was still crying when he got to the door and stumbled through. 

Pouncival heard him enter from the other room. “You know I hate it when you text me vague messages, you can’t… woah Misto!” He stopped.

“Why am I such a fucking idiot?”

“Well you aren’t, so jot that down.” Pouncival was prepared for something, but it wasn’t… this. He hadn’t dealt with tears in a while.

“I am though!”

Pouncival sighed. “Sit down, I’ll make you tea, tell me all about it.”

“No.”

Pouncival sighed again, more exaggeratedly. This wasn't going to be a sit down problem. “Okay, follow me into the kitchen and tell me all about it while I make tea?”

“No.”

This was a moving-around-being-agitated problem; bad. “You make the tea.”

“Sure.” Misto took a deep breath.

He got the kettle and the teapot and took another deep breath.

Pouncival waited. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“So we had our presentation today in class, and I decided over the weekend that I wasn’t going to be in love with him.”

“You decided?”

“Yeah, well, he had suggested that we get together yesterday. Like, HE SUGGESTED HOMEWORK. I mean, we all knew that it would devolve from homework pretty quickly, and I may or may not have been secretly hoping that he wanted to hangout again, I mean, maybe it was the way he suggested it, but I was pretty sure it was like, he wanted to hang out with me because he enjoyed my company. I mean, Plato was there too, but like, Plato is so cool about everything it's hard to tell how invested he is in pretty much any conversation, but Tugger was looking at me when he suggested it, and it was a really hopeful look. Like, I was convinced.”

He stopped to put the tea bags in the pot. “But then Sunday night he texted us saying he couldn’t because he ‘had stuff’ all cryptic. And I think I sort of spiraled, because that's when I decided that he was off with a secret lover somewhere and I was reading way too much into things.” 

“Secret lover?”

“Yeah, well, anyway I decided It was infatuation, so I decided to stop having feelings.”

“And that worked?”

“It worked until today, when he got to class he was wearing a too-tight shirt and a sport coat. A fucking sport coat! It was very distracting. I forgot to not be in love with him. Then, right before we went up to present he decides to tell us that he edited the project, so I had no idea what the fuck he was going to talk about at all!”

“Ah.” Finally, they were getting somewhere.

“The presentation went fine but… But he made a joke.”

“Only one?”

“God, he made several but like, he joked in front of the entire class that I was in love with him.” Misto looked at Pouncival, pleading.

“Which you had just decided not to be.” If Misto wasn’t so upset this would be hilarious.

“Right. And I blushed. And he saw.”

The kettle whistled. Misto stopped pacing long enough to pour, then resumed.

“I was mortified. I don’t even remember the rest of the class. I was too stuck on that to think. Like, I know that's just him, that's just how he jokes, but... I hated it. I felt all of a sudden like I was being toyed with, and worse I hated myself for allowing it to work at all.”

“Is that…”

“No.” Misto interrupted. “I yelled at him as soon as we were out of class. I told him that he didn't take anything seriously and that he wasn’t being considerate and...” He stopped. He was going to cry again. He was crying again.

Pouncival walked over and poured the tea. He mixed in too much sugar on purpose. Grabbing the mugs, he walked them over to the kitchen and set them on the table. He then put an arm around Mistoffelees and led him to a chair. They both sat.

Misto sniffed. “I told him he was too much. And I think that really hit hard, and now he hates me, and I'll lose him as even a friend.”

Pouncival took a deep breath. “You know you were lashing out, but you're giving yourself too much credit. It takes more than a heated insult to make someone hate you.”

“You don’t...”

“No, I dont know that and I dont know him very well, but I know you, and you’re kind of stupid about how other people deal with things. Just apologise and move on.”

“But..”

“I mean, if he hates you just because you freaked out once would you really wanna date him? Or honestly, even be friends with him?”

“No, but...”

“Even if he’s really hurt, If he cares about you at all, he’ll be willing to work it out.”

“Yeah, but...”

“All you have to do is tell him.”

“Tell him what.”

“That you care about his feelings? That you're sorry? That you're kind of a prick but also really nervous all the time about everything? I dunno man.”

“I can't text him yet.”

“Don't text, apologise face to face, man.”

“Ok.” Misto sipped at the tea. Too much sugar, but he was glad for it.

“Also, you've gotta tell Viccy.”

Misto shook his head. “I can't yet, not till this is dealt with.”

“Suit yourself.” there was no point in pushing it.

They moved to the couch and played lego Star Wars in silence for a few hours. Eventually Misto got up. “I’ve really gotta get going. I have to get peanut butter.” He paused. “Thanks.” He said. “Sorry I’m the worst.”

Pouncival rolled his eyes. “You suck, but I love you. Go home and sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, this prompt helped me solidify the world i'm writing in, so i did a lot of background development, which is both why it took so long to write and post but also why i have so much more to post now, so... you're welcome i guess. Next chapter is a few days out, but i'm trying to write ahead.


	6. Road to Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst, and a postponed resolution, because both Mistoffelees and Tugger suck at conflict resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, it been a hell of a week

Victoria checked her phone. Still no text from Misto. “What the heck,” She sighed again.  She’d spent the last few hours sprawled out on Plato's bed while he played Fortnite with Jerrie. 

“What’s up cupcake?” 

“Misto hasn’t texted me.”

“I’m sorry.”

She was silent for a minute. “Okay.” She needed to know. “So.”

Plato looked at her, eyebrows raised.

“You said you didn’t know what they were fighting about.”

“Yes.”

“How.”

Plato sighed. He’d tried to explain a little when she first told him that Misto was upset. There wasn’t much to say. He hadn’t wanted to make a bigger deal out of it than it was. “Literally as soon as we got out of class Misto was really angry about something. Tugger shrugged it off and made a joke, and made the mistake of putting an arm around Misto--”

“Oof” She cringed. Misto had always had a problem with people who were dismissive when he was ranting. He also hated being physically overwhelmed, especially in an argument. Tugger surely wouldn’t have known that, but it would have escalated the situation regardless. 

Plato continued. “--And then they both got really defensive. And then Tug walked away. Misto looked really shook up about it. Honestly, I can't tell what the deal was to begin with, I think they were both just tense about the assignment.” He knew there had to be something else, but he didn’t want to mention anything to Victoria yet. He couldn’t stop thinking about Tugger telling him he had some sort of feelings for Misto. He wondered what effect that would have on that whole situation.

“Do you think it was competitiveness? Misto gets really competitive about stuff and really controlling sometimes.” 

“Oof, that tracks. I don’t know.” It made sense, but Plato felt weird to be talking about Mistoffelees in this way. Up until this semester, he hadn’t even really considered them friends. He knew Victoria was really close with her brother, and she talked about him sometimes, but this was new territory. He realized he was more invested in their friendship than he would have thought, and he really wanted this to work out. He hated it when his friends fought. 

“I know he's been tense lately,” Victoria wanted to say more, but she stopped.

Plato noticed. “Oh?” 

After all Pouncival’s hints, Victoria had gotten really curious. If Misto didn’t want to tell her, fine, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t speculate, and Plato was definitely the person to speculate with. “Boy troubles… I’m not sure yet, but I'm pretty sure he's crushing hard on someone who’s… unavailable.” 

Plato raised his eyebrows again. He wanted to know what Victoria seemed to know, but he didn’t think he should ask. He had been watching Tugger and Misto carefully ever since the party. Tug especially. And last week after their… conversation, he’d been wondering if there was a chance of Misto’s reciprocation. “Unavailable?”

“I think he really likes someone he ‘can’t’ like, so he's been broody.”

“What do you mean, ‘can’t’ like?”

“I’m not sure, but like, someone he’s not  _ supposed  _ to like.” Like the someone she was slowly convincing herself was the obvious choice, someone already spoken for. It had to be. She shook her head. It was tragic. 

“Oh.” Plato wasn’t sure what to make of that. Victoria was clearly not going to name names, so he would wait out her ‘suspicion’ phase till she was ready to spill. But it was a nice insight. Misto was really reserved when it came to the topic of dating, or even being interested in people. He knew he was gay, he knew he’d dated before, but according to Victoria, nothing had worked out, and Misto started focusing more on classwork and dance. Given his regular friend group, he was used to being regaled with every sordid detail imaginable. Between Tugger’s stories, Bomba’s affairs, and Rumpleteazer’s ‘girlfriends’, he forgot that it was actually normal for people not to overshare. That, and after Tugger’s comments during thursdays study session, it seemed really complicated. “It was inevitable that they would have a disagreement, I mean, have you seen them interact? I just really hope they get over it soon. It seemed like they were really getting along. I mean, Misto didn’t really seem to react when Tugger started flirting more.”

“More?”

“Yeah.” He might as well say it. “He told me last week that he thinks he really likes Misto.”

“Oh. Oh no.” She gasped.

“Shit, bro that's wild.”  Plato and Victoria turned to look at the TV screen. They glanced at each other.

“Jerrie?” Asked Victoria.

“And Teazer!” A second voice joined the first to say at the same time.

“Oh god, how much of that did you hear?” Victoria groaned. It was unfair to bring the whole friend group in on a little argument, but it was also only a matter of time before everyone heard something anyway.

“All of it, duh.”

“Please explain. I want deets.”

“Tell me .. the motherfckin .. tea.” Teazer punctuated the last comment by tapping her mic.

“Okay”. She caved. It was better in the end if everyone knew, besides, she could share her theories. She shrugged at Plato. “Here’s what I think...”

Misto woke up with a headache. Victoria had gone to school for an 8 am, and by the time Plato dropped her off last night, Misto had fallen asleep, so he luckily hadn’t had to tell her anything yet. In class he barely talked, using the headache as an excuse. It was a generally miserable morning.

Misto really didn’t want to talk to Munk, he would end up talking about Tugger, and if any mention of a disagreement came up, Munk would be guaranteed to try to ‘help’. He texted him, saying he wouldn’t be meeting before class. It felt extra bad to skip their study meeting, but he really didn’t feel up to explaining himself.

The afternoon continued like the morning until Victoria came home.

As soon as she was in the door far enough to see Misto, she started. “What the heck?” 

“What?” He knew what the heck. He could feel the headache coming back.

“You don't tell me anything all yesterday, and I don’t see you this morning, and you didn't hang out with Munkustrap?”

“How did you--?” he began. It was class. Munk’s first class of the day was Victoria’s second. He forgot how tight knit their circle was. “Sorry, I feel like crap. I felt horrible all morning. I also look horrible. I'll tell you all about it in a minute.” He went to start the kettle.

Victoria wasn’t going to wait for tea. “Plato said you yelled at Tugger?” 

There it was. He did not want to relive yesterday, but he also knew he couldn’t put off this conversation with Victoria anymore. “Yeah, we had a disagreement and I was a dick.”

“It must've been some disagreement, last night you were asleep when I got here and you had been crying, that’s not something you can brush off, mister.” She sounded like their mother. She softened. “Please, it isn’t like you to fight with anybody, not like, for real.”

He knew she was right. While he would frequently have general arguments for the sake of interesting discussion, it was rare he would leave with unrest. It wasn’t like he’d had a choice, Tugger walked away. “I just got mad at him for something, okay?”

He was being vague on purpose. She knew that he wanted to talk about it, but wouldn’t say so. She sat down. “What did he do?”

“Nothing really.”

She waited, looking at him expectantly.

“He made a joke and I took it personally, ok.”

“What kind of joke?”

He sighed. “A Tugger joke. He was flirting and I got mad about it. He did it in front of class. And.. And I know no one really cared but me, but I was already so done with him, I think maybe, I was already mad with him before class, and that really just… set it off.”

“He can be… aggravating.” Poor Tugger. With every passing second she was more sure she understood the situation.

“Yeah.” He took a minute to fix the tea and handed off a mug to Victoria. He sat down across from her. “I know I shouldn’t have said what I did, but he made it worse. As soon as we were out of class I was yelling at him, and he tried to flirt his way out of it. He put his arm over my shoulders, and… I kinda threw him off, roughly.”

“Oh.” She fell silent.

“Oh? What do you mean oh?” There should be nothing to ‘oh’ about that way. She ‘oh’d that way when she understood. She couldn't understand that quickly.

“Well, I can see why it would make you uncomfortable, Plato said he's been pushing it.” She knew she had to explain gently.

“What?”

“The flirting. I mean, we all know there's no doing anything about Tugger, but Plato noticed it was a lot.”

“Really?” What did he mean a lot? Could Plato tell he’d been failing more and more at feigning disinterest? Did Plato know he like-liked Tugger? 

“Yeah, I mean, that's a pretty awkward love triangle.”

“What?” He froze. That didn't make any sense. A triangle? Who else was involved?

“Well, Tugger crushing on you when you like Munk, but Munk is in a relationship? It's crazy. It's like a soap opera.” There. She said it. After last night's conversation she’d been sure the reason Misto had been so down lately is because he’d been fighting off feelings for Munk because of his and Demeter’s relationship. And Tugger flirting would make things so awkward and complicated, especially if he really did have unreciprocated feelings for Misto. Victoria looked up at her brother.

Misto needed a minute. “What? Wait no, I...” What? He didn't know what to address first, the idea that Tugger would have a crush on him or the idea that Victoria thought he was in love with Munkustrap. He usually told her about his feelings in general, but ever since she’d been with Plato, the two had spent less time chatting about the boys they liked. He couldn’t even begin to fathom how she’d gotten there. And she was so sure? 

“I understand why you didn't want to talk about it.” She tilted her head, knowingly.

She didn't know what she thought she knew. “That's not at all...” It was easier to deal with the Munk thing. “No. I don’t… I don’t like Munkustrap. Not like that. He's really cool, he's a great friend, but no.”

“What do you mean no?” She stared at him, knitting her brows. She had been so convinced. Pounce practically told her...

“I mean yeah, I really like someone, but not Munkustrap, that's just… No.”

“But he's so your type? He invited you to his house and you went... ” She had another thought. It wasn’t only Munk’s invite. Tugger had made a point of that. Misto had spent the last several hours of the evening playing beer pong with Tugger. Misto had been euphoric when he’d come home from the study group with Plato and Tugger last thursday. She began to see how she had miscalculated.

“I would have thought so, but, I guess not?” She wasn't wrong. Munkustrap should be his type, but he somehow wasn’t.

“I was convinced you wouldn't tell me because you wanted to get over it, but…” She paused. Then she pointed. “You like Tugger. You like the crazy, sportball playing, ‘i-have-a-band’-ing, pretty boy,…” She faltered, searching for the right descriptor. “Thot?” She recovered. “And I say that with no judgement, we love him, but… Who are you and what have you done with my brother? That is very much not your type.”

“I don’t know, I really don’t know why I like him as much as I do. Not that it matters anymore.” They’d managed to come around to the fact that he was dreading the most. He swallowed hard.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I yelled at him. I just killed any chance I could have had because I convinced myself he couldn't genuinely like me and was just playing and I lashed out.”

“You're a wiener. Shut up. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell him.”

“I know, I’ll apologise.”

She didn’t let him finish. “Yeah apologise, but tell him you like him.”

“Ew. God no.” Apologise, sure. Confess? Never. “I really don’t think it's a good time.”

“Yeah, but it's the perfect explanation for why you were being an asshole.”

True. But it would also mean admitting to Tugger that he’s been right. He had hit a nerve. He’d been right Misto was in love with him. He thought about the stupid beer pong toss. This shit wasn’t allowed to happen outside of fairy tales. “I’ll apologise tomorrow.”

The next day Misto was terrified. He hoped it wouldn't be too awkward. He sat down in his usual spot. He tried not to look at every person who entered the room.

Plato arrived, and sat down behind him. “Hey Misto.” 

“Hi.”

Silence.

Skimbleshanks walked in and started the lecture. Still no Tugger.

After fifteen minutes Plato tapped Misto on the shoulder. “Should we text him?” 

The obvious answer was yes, but now Misto had no plan of action. He’d been mulling over his apology in his head. It was the only thing he could think about, and there was no way he could text Tugger to ask why he wasn’t in class. “You can.” Plato took out his phone. 

Tug (me ;o)

u coming to class

no

y

is misto still mad

i dunno, ask him

no

y

i dont want him to be mad

that makes no sense

i know what i mean

u sure?

im not talking to him 

and im not coming to class

oof

“He says he’s not coming to class today.”

Misto didn’t know whether to be relieved or more worried. This felt like the worst possible turn of events, and he was even more convinced Tugger hated him, but at least he could postpone the humiliation that was to come.

Plato texted Victoria.

Viccy <3

help

?

m isto n tug r still fightin

??????

tug isnt comin to class

Misto’s phone pinged. He cringed. Skimble raised an eyebrow. It pinged again. He scrambled to turn the ringer off, cursing himself for forgetting.

“Do you need to take that?” Skimble seemed genuine. He eyed the phone. 

Misto shook his head ‘no’. He shoved the phone in his backpack. Whatever it was it could wait.

He was right, as soon as class was over, he saw thirteen texts and three missed calls from Victoria. He sucked in air and held his breath. Then he called her back. “I was in class, what do you want?”

“Did you read my texts?”

“No.”

“You need to fix things with Tug asap.”

“What?”

“You need-- ”

“No I get it but… He wasn't in class. What do you want me to do?”

“Go to his house with cookies.”

“No Victoria.”

“Now is not the time to act aloof and superior. Be the simp I know you are.”

“You need to spend less time with Teazer.”

“Maybe, but she agrees with me. So does Jerrie.”

“You didn’t tell them!”

“I mean, I wasn’t really intending to...”

“What exactly did you say?”

“I mean, they pretty much know everything now.”

“When did you find the time to tell our entire social group everything about my messy love life drama?”

“Well, when Plato and I were talking about you and Tugger the day it happened... Jerrie and Teazer overheard us, okay? Then we talked about it again last night after you finally told me what was really going on. And I’ve only told Teazer and Jerrie and Plato. No one else knows anything.”

“Well. At least that's something. I gotta go. I… Have things to do.”

“You sure do. Love you.”

“Bye.”

“Excuse me?”

“Love you.”

“Better. Bye.” She hung up.

Misto really didn't want to be proactive about this. Especially now that everyone seemed to be aware of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to move back to my parents house unexpectedly. I'm going to try for weekly updates on sundays, but it's also finals week and I'm just a little overwhelmed.


	7. Slippery People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, resolution.

Munkustrap got home early. The last few days had been oddly empty for him, and ever since Tuesday Tugger had been insufferable. He didn’t know if he wanted to know what was up, but he really wanted it to stop. At least he’d have a few hours to himself while Tugger was in class. 

Except he wasn’t. His car was in the driveway. Munk was immediately suspicious. “Hey!” The house seemed empty. Tugger was holed up in his room. He knocked on the door. “No class?”

“Don't feel well.” Came the muffled grumble from the other side.

Tugger had never once in his life used the excuse that he didn’t feel well. If he didn’t feel like going to class, he would say ‘I didn’t feel like going to class today’, or ‘they don't take attendance, so I only show up for tests’ or even just ‘Hah. No’. 

“Are you okay? Are you sick?”

“No… I just don't feel well. Please just, go away.” Tugger really didn’t want to talk to Munkustrap. He would just get a lecture. He also really didn’t want to explain that He’d gotten in a fight with Misto, of all people. He also didn’t want to explain why a stupid argument had become such a big deal. He still wasn’t sure himself. But everytime he picked up his phone to maybe talk to Misto, work it out, he found himself texting Bomba instead.

“Would you come out if someone came over?” Maybe the best thing right now would be to relax. Demeter had a paper due, so she’d asked that he not provide any distractions over the weekend. That meant he couldn't bother her with complaints about Tugger or stories about the week’s events. He could feel the boredom already. He couldn’t be alone in the house for very long or he would go crazy, and Dad was out till later. “We could call up the gang? Have a game night.”

“Aw gee! Really? The gang could come over for game night?! Thanks dad! Sounds swell...”

“You don’t have to be mean. I know the twins are free, they called me this afternoon, they're scheming something and need an audience. I’m sure Plato would be up for it.”

“Ugh. I don’t wanna do anything.”

Munkustrap knew Tugger could spiral. He’d done it before, shut himself in for days on end and barely come out except to eat and practice. He sighed. Something must have happened. The only thing worse than Tugger in a bad mood was Tugger in a sad mood. 

“Do you wanna talk?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Okay… I'm gonna start dinner. I’ll be in the kitchen if you want anything.” Munk rolled his eyes. It was gonna be a long night. 

About three hours after dinner Munkustrap couldn't take it anymore. He’d tried three more times to get Tug to come out of his room, or talk, or anything, and he’d had less success each time. He’d finished his homework (as much as he could stand to do), He’d cleaned the kitchen (it only took an hour), and then he'd proceeded to do 100 squats (he was running out of ideas). He looked at his phone. He sighed and dialed as he sprawled out on the couch.

“Demeter, babe, I’m sorry but I need a favor.   


“Oh? I mean, no big deal, I’m at a good stopping place. What’s the favor?”

“Something’s up with Tugger and he won't talk to me. Is he talking to Bomb?”

“Oh. That’s not at all what I expected and way less fun. Yeah, they've been non stop texting since tuesday night. I think there’s some drama, why?”

“He won’t come out of his room.”

“Oh that’s bad.” Demeter had been around for more than one of Tugger’s pity-parties. Usually he made it everybody’s problem, but if it was serious he’d hide away.

“Yeah, it's been a while.” It got quiet for a moment, and Munkustrap could hear snippets of conversation in the background. 

“Apparently he got in a fight.” Demeter came back to the conversation. “I’ve been getting really piecemeal info, but you know how they are.”

“What kind of fight?” He stood up.

“Like an argument, not fisticuffs, sit down.”

“I...” He sat back down. “Who with?”

“Lemme ask. From what I've gathered, it had to do with a group project.”

“Yeah?” Tugger only had one group project to Munks knowledge, and that made the whole thing even more confusing. Tug had never fought with Plato, and It seemed unlikely that he’d have a serious enough argument with Misto to have this effect.

“Oh shit. Your friend, Misto.” 

Apparently he was wrong. Still, it was odd. “How?” Another half-heard conversation.

“I don’t know, Tugger doesn’t seem to know. Apparently Misto got mad at something? I dunno, I think they both said things they regret.”

“That explains yesterday. Misto said he had a headache so he asked to postpone our pre test-study sesh. He was really quiet in class, too.”

“It doesn't seem like it’s enough to be a lock-yourself-in-your-room argument, but Tugger’s pretty affected. There's gotta be something else, but Bomb won’t tell me what the deal is. I think it’s more than just the argument.”

There was an exclamation in the background.

“Sorry, Bomba said Tugger doesn’t want you to know because you’ll try to do something and she won't tell me because I'll tell you.”

“They're not wrong.” They sat in silence for a few seconds.

“What are we gonna do?”

“We? Don't drag me into this. We aren't gonna do anything. That's what Tugger wants to avoid, is you doing something. Munk, it's not your problem to fix, babe.”

“I can try.”

“Should you though?”

He huffed. He couldn’t just sit back and hope things would work out. He thought for a minute. “What am I supposed to do? Nothing? If this is really bad, they're both gonna need a reason to interact, otherwise they’ll avoid whatever the issue is for as long as they can. I know Tug will, I can’t imagine Misto being any different, He’s kinda proud.”

“Well they'll have to see each other soon enough, pretty much all their friends are friends.” 

“Or siblings. Victoria is over here almost every time Plato is.”

“Yeah, well. Whatever will happen will happen eventually.”

“I guess.” He had an idea. “I’ll let you get back to your paper I guess.”

“You sound sus. What are you planning.”

“Nothing. I have work to catch up on. I missed a study group I have to reschedule.”

“A study group with Misto? Or another study group?”

“Hmmm? What?”

“Munk, I swear to god.”

“Night sweetcheeks, love you.”

“I hate you.”

He hung up. 

She texted him a smiley with its tongue out, then a kiss emoji.

Munk texted Misto.

Misto (Dance)

Hey hope ur feeling better

Was wondering if you wanted 

to come over n study tomorrow

…

I really dont know if that 

would b a good idea right now

Why? Whats up?

Your bro n i kinda had an 

argument, and we arent 

speaking, n he might hate me

Oh? 

I dont wanna come over and 

offend in any way

Feels invasive

I get that but he wont be here

he has sports rehearsal   


Hell be out late

Also, im sure it wasnt that bad

That was only a half lie. Tugger did have practice, and 5 was late to some people.

Mistoffelees looked at his texts again. He didn’t know what to do. He could always leave cookies and a note with an apology. That was safer than face to face. He texted Victoria.

Victoria

U were right

Cookies is a good solution

He texted Munk.

Munkustrap (dance)

OK

He went into the kitchen and started getting out ingredients.

Although some study did happen, Misto felt awkward being at the house, and Munkustrap could tell. He tried his best to start conversation, but Misto seemed bent on focusing, and Munk guessed it was because he didn’t want to bring up the argument. They’d agreed to meet at four, so he had to come up with an excuse to keep Misto there until Tugger got home. He suggested Mario Kart right before they finished the last section of notes. “I have nothing better to do, and Demeter has a paper, so I’m lonely.” He laughed. “Wanna hang out for a minute? Unless you've got plans.”

Misto didn't have plans. “I mean...” He looked at the door. He looked at the notebook in his lap. Really. He was an adult. Sort of. He could be an adult about this. Munk was his friend first. Tugger wasn’t gonna be home, who cared if he had fun. “Sure.” Putting his book away, he took out the little bag of cookies he’d made the night before. And the hastily scrawled note. “Um. Can I leave these for your brother somewhere? It's an apology for the other day. I was really stressed and I shouted. It wasn’t pretty.” It felt stupid out loud. Trivial.

“Yeah. You can put them on the kitchen table. Or in his room.”

“His room might be better.” Misto followed Munkustrap to Tuggers room, where he left the note and cookies on the bed. 

The door opened right as the first race started. Both Mistoffelees and Tugger froze.

Munkustrap hung back. “I didn't know you were gonna be home early! Misto came over to study, we were just gonna play some Mario Kart. Care to join?”

The two glared at him. Misto spoke first. “Did you plan this?” He turned to Tugger. “I don’t want to intrude, I’ll leave, Munk told me you weren't gonna be home till late.” 

Tugger didn’t meet his eyes. “No, Munk just does things like this.” He looked at his brother. “This is why I don't tell you things. You make decisions that just make everybody uncomfortable.” He scoffed. “I’m going to my room.”

Misto watched Tugger turn and flinched at the door slamming. He turned back to Munkustrap. “What the actual hell.”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you two. People have disagreements all the time? Why drag it out.” He yelled the last sentence so that Tugger would hear from his room. “Just talk it out!”

“Get Fucked, Munk” came the muffled reply.

Misto stood. “I know what you think you're doing, but it’s not smart. There’s… It’s complicated. It’s not that easy.”

“It literally is.” He could not understand what about a stupid argument could be so polarizing that Tugger cared so much, and that Misto didn’t want to talk about it. “You’re both just too proud to talk to each other.” He sighed. “Please, don't be mad.”

“I'm not mad.” Misto sighed. “I appreciate the effort, it's just… Misplaced.” He grabbed his bag. He remembered the cookies. He needed to leave before Tugger found them. “I have to go. See you Monday.” He held back. “Tell Tugger I’ll see him Tuesday, If he cares to come to class.” He winced. That sounded so harsh.

Tugger saw the bag almost immediately after slamming the door. He knew what it was. Sort of. A peace offering. He walked over slowly and picked up the bag. He saw the note underneath. He debated reading it, but instead set the cookies down and texted Demeter.

Deme

Come get ur mans

Wht did he do

Something stupid

He heard Mistoffelees leave, so he walked out. “What the hell is your problem.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was so tense. What the fuck did you do?” 

Of course. Everything was his fault. “Why do you assume it was me?” 

“It was the plural you, meaning both of you, why do you assume I meant you exclusively?” He genuinely had meant the both of them, though it would be a real shock if Tugger didn’t share the blame.

“You can understand my confusion.”

“Sorry.” Munkustrap said again, sitting down.

Tugger decided it was worth a little explanation. “Honestly. I don’t really know. It was kinda fast and unclear. I don't think he meant to… He said...He didn’t know it would land the way it did. I didn’t think I'd get as mad as I did.” 

“Are you still mad?”

“I don’t think mad is the right word.”

Munk looked up. “He brought you cookies.”

“I saw.”

He tried again. “He said to tell you he’ll see you Tuesday if you actually go to class.”

“I have ears.” Tugger gestured vaguely.

Munk gave up. “I really hope you two kiss and make up, because this is exhausting.”

Munkustrap had no idea how much Tugger wished it were that easy. “Me too.” He rolled his eyes at himself and walked back to his room. He picked up the bag of cookies and took one out, examining it. He looked at the note.

Tugger,

Sorry I'm such an asshole. I don't really mean it. I say things that I don't mean all the time, it's a problem. I’m also a perfectionist control freak, which is probably why I got so mad to begin with. I thought you were toying with me. Maybe you did hit a nerve, I don't know. These cookies are like chocolate chip, but they have every single cookie ingredient I could think of in them that I could practically include in the same cookie. It’s too much, but it works perfectly, and they're actually really good. 

Please don't hate me,

Misto

Tugger ate a cookie. They were really good. A bit much, but good. He closed the bag and stashed it, saving them for later. He opened his messages.

Mist

hey

thanks for the cookies

sorry i ran

Sorry i snapped 

i need things to be 

perfect its a problem

I get it 

also sorry if you thought 

i was playing with you 

i'd never do that to you 

thanks

i can't promise to stop 

flirting though

That's okay i realize you 

need to flirt with someone 

every few minutes or you die

Tru

Youll have to stop makin jokes 

about be being in love with you 

too many of them have been 

accompanied by weird things

Yeah

Or worse

You might speak it into existence

Like a magic spell

I thought magic spells 

were your thing

Just card tricks

No other tricks?

Wouldn't you like to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I can move on to the next prompt!!!
> 
> Hopefully it'll b easier to write


	8. And She Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerrie and Teazer get ideas.

Misto got the first text from Tugger as soon as he got home, and the two of them sent messages for about an hour until Tug had to go. Misto set his phone down carefully, took in a deep breath, and yelled. It was partially to let out any leftover frustration, but it was mostly from excitement. 

A panicked Victoria stuck her in the door. “Are you okay? What the heck was that?”

“Nothing. Sorry, I didn’t hear you come home. I’m just. I was so tense and I feel so much better now.”

“Oh?” She crept in further.

He patted the bed to the side of him. “So Munkustrap thought he was being smart.”

She paused for a minute and gave him a worried look. “What did he do?” She was well aware of Munk’s unfortunate tendency to plan things that drive everyone else involved up the wall. She sat down.

Misto recounted the afternoon to Victoria. “So we didn’t really talk it out face to face, but we've been texting since I got home.”

“So it’s half resolved.”

“What? I mean, it might be a little awkward the next time we see each other, but like, I apologized and he started making jokes again, so…”

She rolled her eyes. “Your argument is over. If I know anything about either of you, you'll be fine. But that's not the real issue.”

“No?” Misto wasn’t ready to talk about this again.

“You didn’t address the underlying feelings.”

“Feelings? Vic we've been over this, I --”

She really was concerned, but she was also frustrated. She didn't feel right telling Misto what Plato had told her, but it seemed so obvious that the two liked each other, and she felt like nothing would ever happen if Misto didn’t start it. She sighed. She also knew it wouldn’t work to force anything. “Bup bup bup! No. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. You’ll combust or something. You can't keep pining, it's not healthy.” 

Misto looked at his hands. “Maybe you're right, but I can't.” 

Victoria leaned over and bear-hugged Misto. He squirmed, and she laughed. “I just want you to be happy.” She let him go. “Dinner? Tonight I was planning on going to Plato’s again, so we should make something quick.”

He got up. “Ok, Mac n’ Cheese? The fancy kind. There's some leftover zucchini from last night we can have with it.”

Once Victoria had left, Misto threw himself down on the couch. He hadn't realized how tired he'd gotten. His phone pinged from the table. He groaned, and got up to get it.

Pouncival

Wtf

What

dont leave me in th dark abt this

howd it go

Good

Good

Is there more to it

Idk 

Dont know or 

dont wanna talk about it

Ugh ur right

Or want me to keep pushing 

so you can feel like your 

allowed to talk about it

U kno me so well

Misto smiled and shook his head.

Viccy won't let it go

Oh

She wants me to tell 

him i like him but i 

really dont see the point

Dont see the point?

Don't be a coward

What do you mean

WhAt Do yOu MeaN?

Do you hear yourself

You cant let your fear 

of rejection stop you 

from havin a cute boyf

Ew 

What are you my therapist

Unfortunately

G2g

Ok

Misto put his phone down. It was going to be a long weekend.

Victoria played a few rounds of Fortnite with Plato and the twins before anyone asked for an update. To her surprise it was Plato who brought it up. 

“Tug told me he finally talked to Misto.”

The twins were immediately interested. Victoria sighed, nodded and explained about the cookies, the note, and the texts. “So they still haven’t really talked face to face about it, which I think is important, but I also think they should tell each other they like each other.” Victoria had explained all about how she’d been incorrect in her assumptions, and the whole narrative had been retold in a very dramatic way.

The last few days had been very exciting for the twins, who received Victoria’s updates over headset. Teazer was living. “They absolutely need to do that. Tug hasn’t had a serious relationship in a long time, and Misto needs to get that--”

“Please remember you're talking about my brother...” Victoria interrupted.

“Right, okay, Misto deserves everything he wants.” Teazer finished.

“My problem is that Tugger is Tugger, and he doesn’t do serious in the same way Misto seems to do serious.” Plato was extra wary after Victoria’s information about the argument. “I’m just concerned that he’ll rush into something and it won’t end well.”

“Maybe, but I think Misto knows what Tugger is like… I think that’s part of why he’s been so hesitant… That and like, his whole personality. I think it would be better for both of them if they at least told each other.” Victoria was assertive. “And, it would be better for me, because Mistoffelees wouldn’t be so mopey.”

Teazer scoffed. “Like was gonna say, he just needs to get some.” 

Plato and Jerrie laughed while Victoria audibly sighed. “We just can’t push it.”

“We just can't make it obvious that we're pushing it.” Jerrie finally added his two cents. “We have to mastermind. Be subtle.”

Plato and Victoria looked at each other. “Sure.” 

“How exactly?” Plato couldn’t see this ending well. Tugger would absolutely not be told anything.

Jerrie cackled evilly. “We have a secret weapon. GET MERKED JAXXOFF420! Sorry.”

“Nice kill. Also, what about a secret weapon?”

“Only my bestest friend Pounci. Who also happens to be Misto’s bestest friend. Who knows the secret inner workings of Misto’s brain.” Jerrie was so proud of himself.

Victoria pretended to be offended. “What am I, chopped liver?”

“You're not a secret?”

“Hey, that should give us even more of a chance. Two heads are better than one.” Teazer was getting serious about this. “I’m dead, I can't focus on the game.” She put her controller down. “We just have to keep Munk in the dark or he’ll ruin it.” 

“True.” They all agreed. There was a minute of silence on the headsets as Jerrie, Victoria, and Plato concentrated on the round.

“Guys?” Teazer spoke up. “I want this to happen so bad. Like, I don’t think you get it. This needs to happen. Like, we know they like each other, we also know that Misto won't make a move, and even if Tugger does, it'll take them forever to get around to admitting it to each other.”

“True.” VIctoria agreed again. 

“They’re almost opposites.” Said Plato. “Shit.” He waited to be revived.

Victoria looked at him quizzically.

“Oh?” The twins were also curious.

“Tugger does the opposite of whatever you tell him half the time, and Misto won't do anything unless he feels like there’s no way he can fail.”

“That’s very insightful.” Victoria looked thoughtful.

Jerrie interjected. “So we have to come at them from separate directions.”

“Different methods.” Teazer finished. She was starting to feel a plan forming. “We need insight on Tugger. Someone who knows how to get in his head.”

“Recon. That's our next step.” Jerrie interjected again.

“I’m gonna text Bomba.” Teazer left the chat.

“I’m gonna text Pounce.” Jerrie died. “Oh well, be back in a minute.” He also left the chat.

Plato looked surprised. “That was sudden.”

“I still don’t understand what happened.” Victoria looked at the screen. “Oh… I got top three.” She turned to Plato. “What do they have in mind?”

“I don’t know, and I’m worried.” Plato shrugged.

She laughed.

Jerrie and Teazer got their phones out to start composing messages.

“Should we just spill the whole sitch?”

“Can you think of any reason to leave things out?”

“Aside from Bomba being Bomba, no.”

Jerrie knit his brows and deepened his voice. “I say we're better off if we pool our resources, the more you know, y’know?”

Rumpleteazer did the same, pretending to arm up and stowing imaginary guns. “All hands on deck, as it were.”

“The only person who can't know anything is munk, he’d blow our cover.” He leaned in secretively, still acting.

“Demeter will be on munk detail through the whole operation”

“Over”

Teazer stopped doing the voice. “Over? We aren't on walkies why would you say over?”

Jerry continued. “Why wouldn’t we be on walkies?”

“Jerrie that’s stupid, we’re in the same room? Also, you don't plan a heist on walkies, that's how you get caught.”

“It's not a heist though.”

“I thought we were doing a heist bit?”

“I was doing an agent bit.”

“Boring. Heists are better.”

Confusion finally compelled Jerrie to return to his normal voice and posture. “What are we stealing, dumbass?”

“I… I dunno. Their hearts? Like, for each other...”

“That’s stupid.”

“You’re stupid.” She punched his arm. She picked up her phone again.

Boombies

hey

hey

We need 2 form a plan 

2 get tug n misto tgethr

?

Theyre in love

?

How do we get tug to ask 

misto out

Tell him he cant

“Reverse psychology… nice.” Teazer rolled her eyes.

“Oh?”

“We just have to tell Tugger he can’t.”

Jerrie texted Pouncival

Pounce mbfitww

Hey so fun fact our boys 

defo like each other???

Wht

Mist n tug

They caught feelings

?

ive been talking to plato n vic

Tug likes misto?

Yep

Oh

We cant tell them tho

Y

Weve gotta get them together

Thats… unwise

How

Idk yet

We cant force it

I kno but we can make it 

happen faster

?

We just have to give them 

n excuse 2 see each other

Oh

What excuse tho

Idk yet

Thats y im askin u

I might hav n idea

Gimme a minute

Jerrie reconnected. “Plato?”

“Yeah.”

Teazer reconnected. “I know what we have to do to get them together...”

“Oh?”

“I’m gonna need a body.”

There was total silence for a minute. Plato looked at Victoria, who looked a little too unsure of whether or not Teazer was joking.

“We have to fake my death, so we have to fabricate clues that will lead them to my murderer, played by Jerrie, and the two of them will have to work together to solve the mystery of my death and they'll find dark secrets about my past and the past of my murderer and that will lead them to this tiny town in the middle of nowhere and they'll have to spend the night in a hotel and there will be only one bed! And Misto will try to be like, a gentleman and offer to sleep in a chair or something but Tugger will take the opportunity to be nasty and he’ll start making jokes and then Misto will get so embarrassed that he’ll eventually confess, and Tugger will be taken aback at first, but then he’ll say he feels the same way and they'll fall into each other’s arms, and then well call them and tell them I've been reanimated by a mad scientist with black magic. And then we all have to fight him because we have to free myself from his mind control.”

Jerrie burst out laughing.

Plato didn’t know how to follow that. “No, what the fuck.” 

“Rumpleteazer, I swear...” Victoria also couldn’t help laughing.

“I’ve always wanted to fake my own death.”

“No seriously do you have a plan?”

“Pouncival does. The best way to get anything to happen is to get them together in a situation we can control. Our solution? Dungeons and Dragons.”

“Pouncival’s solution to almost everything would be DnD.” Victoria nodded. “The three of us have been looking for a reason to start a new campaign… Not bad.”

“I've never played, but Pounce said he’ll DM, and it’ll take planning and scheduling, but it's competitive enough to interest them and pit them against each other in the right way while also getting them to work together. It fosters the right headspace for romantic involvement. Also dice are cool.” Jerrie finished.

Teazer was one hundred percent on board, and Victoria agreed it would be as likely as anything to get them together, and it would be fun regardless.

Plato still looked unconvinced.


End file.
